The Tale of Two Girls
by Aphina
Summary: What happens when two friends are destined to be just that little bit more.
1. Chapter 1: There's A Girl

_**Hey, this isn't my usual thing but I thought I'd give it a try since this plot bunny has been niggling at me for quite some time now. Let me know what you think.**_

_**For those of you who are new to me and my stories Carmen Devine is my OC from the Devine Series, and Sam is Browneyedgirl75's brilliant creation. The two are close in both of our stories, but I decided to push the boundaries a little and see what would happen if these two decided it was time to get a little closer.**_

Chapter One

_There's a girl that you might know  
She's a friend at least I tell you so  
But it might surprise you to find  
There's something going on behind the door_

_Ditty Bops – There's a Girl_

The Crime Lab was quiet. A rarity these days. It was summer and the crazies were out in full force with renewed vigour. The Crime lab was stretched to its limit with people ducking in and out of it rushing through two or three cases at once in attempt to shut down the growing scourge of crime.

The Trace Lab was her domain today, no waiting in a queue for other people to finish off with the Mass Spec, she relished it. It meant there was some form of serenity in the Crime Lab. A peacefulness that had been absent for weeks now.

Carmen placed the samples in the machine and pressed the button to start the analysis, letting her thoughts drift as she waited on the results at hand. She hadn't been able to do that in a while, work had been busy and her private life…Well safe to say that had become a mess that she was still battling through.

As usual as of late Sam was never far from her thoughts. The two women had become close since the other CSI had moved to New York. They'd spent some wild nights dancing and drinking down at some of the popular bars. Carmen felt at home with Sam. They confided in each other a lot and had somewhat become best friends over the last year.

So it was understandable that Carmen would be thinking about her, just not in the way she actually was. Some time Carmen found herself staring at Sam in a whole new light, one that she herself didn't find that she was very comfortable with.

Everyone fantasized in work. It was impossible not to with all the potential eye candy walking around. When you had guys like Danny, Flack, Hawkes and even Adam walking around you were bound to find yourself a little hot under the collar. Especially when you hadn't been laid in a very long time. It wasn't just her; she knew that other people did it as well. In fact she'd heard Lindsey telling Stella she wouldn't mind dragging Danny into a janitor's closet every now and then for a little one on one action.

The problem was Carmen was pretty sure that no one in the Crime Lab had fantasized over a person of the same sex. She also knew if Danny ever got hold of this little tidbit she would never be able to live it down. She had tried to stop, really she had, but the problem was she couldn't get Samantha Ross out of her head.

This had all started because of a Snoopy bra.

They'd been called out to a Crime Scene in Queen's a little under a month ago. It was mid June and the sun was beaming down on the two of them as they strode across the street and ducked under the Crime Scene tape, both clad in sunglasses, Sam in her usual Paris Hilton style and Carmen in Dolce and Gabbana. She didn't usually divulge in designer sunglasses but Sam had insisted on their latest shopping trip and she had to admit the girl had taste.

It was a regular summer's day in New York. Hot, humid and sticky and the two of them had left their coats in the SUV. Sam had been wearing a white sleeveless, eyelet blouse over black suit pants. They showed every curve of her well toned body and Carmen couldn't help but notice the way the uniform checked the other girl out. She didn't realize that the jealousy she'd felt at the time hadn't been directed at Sam, but because of her. Or rather because of how she felt about Sam.

The truth was she knew she had feelings; there was something so sensual about the other woman that made Carmen erupt in hot flushes at the mere thought of her sometimes. There were times in her head where it went a lot further than a simple thought.

They'd been at that scene for two hours before they exited the building faced with torrential downpour. A freak storm had hit and now they were stranded and the only thing they could do was cover the evidence and rush to the SUV. They were drenched in the brief few moments it took to get to the vehicle and than both girls had literally thrown themselves into the car, dripping wet, lank hair hanging over their faces and their clothes soaked through.

Sam had reached over and flicked the heating on but it wasn't the blast of warm air that was making Carmen all hot and bothered. It was the fact Sam's shirt had suddenly turned transparent in the rain water. The blouse clung to Sam like a second skin, empathising every aspect of her ample feminine beauty. There was nothing hidden from Carmen's prying eyes and she could see the smooth lacy underside of the bra before her eyes strayed to a little picture of Snoopy etched on to the bra, and then down Sam's slim stomach and down to her navel, her eyes fell on the daring, silver piercing.

She imaged teasing that little silver ring with her tongue; eyes rose upwards taking in Sam's reaction…

Ever since that moment, Carmen had started to notice a handful of little things about Sam. Like how her hips swayed to the beat of the music as she worked her way through a stack of reports Mac had handed her. Or how suggestive it really was when Sam wiped the excess lip gloss from her lip line with the tip of her finger. It just sent chills right through Carmen, her skin flushed at the sexiness that emitted from the tiny brunette goddess.

Carmen had never thought of herself as gay, of course she had experimented through college with a few other girls, and then once more after the academy. There was something so beautiful and understanding about being with another woman. Even though it had always been about sex for her, she still felt some sort of emotional connection to any woman that she'd been with. There was no awkward morning after, just a mutual friendly parting. One of her previous "experiments" had even offered to make her breakfast one morning, which she had politely turned down. But it was that kind of thoughtfulness that Carmen admired in women.

The Mass Spec beeped suddenly, startling Carmen out of her thoughts. She took a deep breath, hand on her chest to calm her racing heart. She hated being surprised like that. She raised her eyes and then froze at the sight in front of her.

Sam Ross was in the room next door, the lay out room. She was bent over picking something up off the floor, Carmen couldn't focus on what it was only on the fact her shirt was raising up above her trouser line, revealing those sexy little lotus flowers etched on the bottom of her back. Just under that the lacy black band of her thong peeked over the hem of her trousers.

Carmen bit her lip and closed her eyes momentarily, imagining what it must feel like to peel that tiny piece of underwear off of Sam and slide it down her perfectly toned thighs.

"If I'd known you had a crush on Sam I wouldn't feel so bad about you turning me down every once in a while."

"Get your mind off your dirty little fantasies Flack." Carmen returned, opening her eyes and crossing her arms over her chest.

Detective Don Flack was leaning in the doorway, his eyes on the auburn haired CSI as she quickly gathered up the results from the Mass Spec. Her cheeks were flushed and tinged with red, leading him to believe that he'd caught her doing something red handed, and the only thing she had been doing was staring at Sam Ross through the window pane of the Crime Lab.

"I'm not fantasizing, Sam's gay." He stated with a shrug.

Carmen snorted.

"I think that would have come up in conversation at some point." Carmen reminded him, leaning over the table and sifting through the results.

"A lot of guys have tried and failed." Flack pointed out.

"Just because she turned down you and Danny doesn't mean she's gay." She pointed out.

Flack crossed his arms over his chest studying the younger woman for a second.

"You look flustered." He commented with a warm smile.

Carmen was one of his close friends; her arrival here two years ago had ruffled a lot of feathers amongst everyone in CSI. She was determined, dedicated and she worked over puzzles like they were games, she never stopped until she had a reason or an answer. She could hold her own and that slender Portland girl had a mouth and a temper on her. Above all she was compassionate and it was her tenderness and ability to relate to a victim that really endeared her to him. She had a past, he knew that. They'd spent nights up alone together talking things over both on his side and on hers, and he found himself confiding in her things he had barely told anyone.

In the earlier days he mistook her friendship for attraction, she was his ideal woman, the missing piece that was supposed to fit, he'd never been able to actually talk to a woman the way he spoke to her. After she'd turned him down multiple times for dates and an attempted kiss, he'd finally snapped and had to ask the question that had been plaguing his mind for so god damn long.

Why didn't she want him?

He had plenty offers, women threw themselves at him with a flash of that boyish smile and those baby blue eyes but she never fell for them and he forced himself to ask why.

Carmen looked genuinely surprised when he'd asked that question. How could something be wrong with him? He was the perfect gentleman, he was funny, witty, and handsome and he was a cop, she'd told him. It wasn't his fault, it was hers. She didn't trust men in that department. She'd had a bad marriage; he'd seen the scars and heard the story. She couldn't trust herself in relationship again, her trust had been shattered by the man she loved, a man who had tried to kill her.

Flack understood, more than anyone, he knew was like to be betrayed by someone you loved, he understood her inability to let go and it saddened him. Carmen was a wonderful person with a good heart and he hated the idea that she may end up completely on her own, or a crazy cat lady.

Which why he was happy when he'd noticed Carmen taking an interest in Sam. Sam was fun, she was caring and sensitive but above all she was tough, and she stuck to her guns in the face of a challenge.

Flack was pretty sure that Sam was gay. It wasn't about the fact she didn't date cops or the fact he'd see her out with a few girls from time to time when he knew she was supposed to be on a date. So he'd pieced the clues together. He'd never asked her outright, because it was none of his business. Sam dated who she dated and that was up to her.

Lately though he'd noticed her taking an interest in Carmen. Sam and her had always been close, ever since Sam had transferred but this was different. There was something more in her gaze when she looked at the other woman, a different light in her eyes. There was a tenderness when she touched Carmen, more than there had been before. She was gentler, and her face lit up when she was around the auburn haired CSI.

The two were good for each other, in more ways than one. The problem was waiting for one of them to make the first move.

The comfortable silence was interrupted by the door next to him erupting open, and he turned to see Sam standing there, her straying from him to Carmen almost impatiently.

"Hey, are we still up for the club tonight?" Sam asked, looking eager.

Carmen pushed a stray strand of hair away from her face before looking up from her paperwork.

"My case has practically solved itself according to these results so I'm game." She informed them waving the paper up in the air.

Sam's smile curved across her features, as she nodded her response to Carmen's words enthusiastically. Flack watched her retreating back, Sam's hips swaying like a model on a run way as she strode down the corridor.

He turned his attention back to Carmen who was peering around him watching Sam leave, he could tell she was checking out Sam's ass a mile away and he was surprised that the thought didn't shock him more.

The truth was no matter what these two chose to do he was always going to have their backs.


	2. Chapter 2: Breaking Boundaries

**AN: This chapter is rated M for smut near the end.**

Chapter Two

_Us girls we are so magical  
Soft skin, red lips, so kissable  
Hard to resist so touchable  
Too good to deny it  
Ain't no big deal, it's innocent_

I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chapstick  
I kissed a girl just to try it

_Katy Perry – I Kissed A Girl_

Carmen was late. It was a habit of hers to always stay punctual but today their suspect, a soon to be convicted child killer had tried to give her and Flack the slip down one of the fire escapes, resulting in a three block flat out run to catch up with the sick bastard.

Unfortunately that had ended when the man at hand had jumped from another fire escape and into a dumpster and broken his femur. Carmen and Flack between them had had to climb in and drag the pervert out by the scruff of his neck.

Carmen had returned to the Lab, with the stench of trash sticking to her skin and clothes, faced with several reports to fill out about how police brutality had not been involved in the chase as the suspect had tried to claim.

It had taken longer than expected to fill out the paperwork and cleanse herself of the garbage smell that had been lingering on her. In all of ten minutes she'd applied her make up and thrown on the black above knee dress. It suited her curves perfectly, the sweet heart neckline clinging to her breasts and torso, as the skirt flounced out at the hips, the delicate straps crisscrossing at the back.

The knee boots fitted her legs like a second skin and she knew she'd made a good choice leaving her hair down for the occasion. It was rare that she wore dresses but she needed the little pick me up after a case like this. Sometimes she forgot she was a woman as well as cop.

A small glittering black purse was in her hands as she strode towards the elevators, trying to apply her lip gloss at the same time as walking. A shrill wolf whistle cut through the air as the elevator doors opened revealing a worn out looking Flack smirking in her direction.

"It's until moments like these I actually forget that you're a girl." Flack stated as he held the elevator doors for her, his eyes taking in her attire.

"And it's moments like these I remember why we don't date." Carmen shot back as she slipped between the doors palming the button for reception.

"I've only got eyes for you Devine." He teased as the doors began to close, blocking him out.

"Yeah, me and that blond Detective that works Vice." She called back before the metal doors finally slammed shut, separating the two of them.

* * *

The Krazy House was a three floored nightclub on 25th; each floor was subject to a different type of music. The bottom floor of the nightclub was run of the mill chart music, the second was classic rock and indie, and the third was heavy metal. Carmen and Sam usually hung out between the first two floors rarely straying to the third unless they were supremely drunk.

Carmen had already text the other CSI to let her know she was going to be late and would meet her at the bar on the first floor.

The club was bustling with noise and people when Carmen arrived. She flashed the bouncer her trademark smile before gliding past him and through the building's doorway. The music was thumping, and bodies pulsated on the dance floor as she pushed her way through them and towards the huge saloon style bar at the back of the building. Even from the back she recognized Sam's willowy figure leaning over the bar.

The other woman was clad in a black knee length skirt with a slit to the thigh, her stormy blue halter neck top was practically backless, showing a great deal of beautiful supple skin. Her dark hair fell in waves over her face as she sipped something alcoholic through a straw.

Carmen knew she wasn't the only one checking out Sam perched on a bar stool. She clocked at least two men on either sides of the crowd, watching her as she sighed and checked her delicate silver watch.

Carmen slipped onto the bar stool next to her, blocking out one of the gentleman who were clearly interested in Sam.

"You been fending off the natives?" she asked signalling the bartender with a wave of her hand.

Sam twisted her head towards the auburn beauty as she ordered a double Malibu and Coke.

"The pick up lines do not get any better." Sam informed her as she took in Carmen's attire, biting her lip while the other woman was preoccupied with paying the bartender.

Carmen was looking sexy as hell; the way the dress clung to her body made Sam want to peel it off of her pale skin. Black suited her, it gave her a more dangerous and dynamic edge, one that she suspected she took into the bedroom with her. Sam could see Carmen going all cop in the bedroom, it was in the dominating streak that Sam saw when the other woman took on a perp in interrogation. Or maybe she preferred to be submissive because of the hard ass she had to be in work.

Carmen was everything Sam admired in a female cop. She didn't even try to be part of the old boys club. She made her own way through the NYPD, taking no shit and giving as good as she got. She brought femininity to the profession, something which had once been rare in their line of work.

Either way Sam was pretty much aching to take the red head home with her one night and show her a good time. It pissed her off when Carmen took home random guys. Firstly it wasn't safe. She thought that Stella's interactions with Frankie would have taught her that. Unfortunately since her ex, Carmen lived on the edge; men were nothing to her but a quick fuck to get rid of the frustration that built up day in, day out after each case. Sam always called the next day to make sure that nothing had happened to her during her night time activities.

She was jealous of those men and the fact they got to see a side of Carmen that she didn't. She thought it was stupid wanting a relationship with her best friend but the truth was she'd had feelings for the other woman for a while now and she was protective over her. Especially when Carmen had opened up about Mathew.

Which was another reason Carmen didn't want a long term relationship, or any real relationship for that matter. She was afraid to trust anyone in that way. Sam got that, after Zach she didn't want another person touching her let alone getting emotionally involved.

Sam stirred her drink with her straw glumly; it was pointless really, having feelings for Carmen, even if she did have tendencies towards girls. The woman was impenetrable; she'd watched Flack try, over and over again but get nowhere. Sam thought Flack would have been someone Carmen would have responded to. He was dependable, affectionate and the two of them were close. If anyone could have gotten through to her it would have been Flack.

"You not taking anyone home with you tonight?" Carmen teased, taking a gulp out of her drink.

Sam knew she didn't have nearly enough alcohol in her to say what was really on her mind. Instead she shook her head before leaning in and nudging Carmen.

"We're not all whores like you." She returned playfully, shivering at the feel of Carmen's bare arm against hers.

"You'd love a whore like me." Carmen shot back, draining her drink and motioning the bar tender over for another round.

Sam threw back her head, knocking back the rest of the fiery liquid to hide the expression on her face.

If it had been a question the answer would have been yes.

* * *

The music was thumping on the dance floor. The drink was flowing and Carmen knew she was well over the legal limit. She and Sam had been tipping back shots of tequila; Sam was drinking more than usual. Carmen usually relied on her to make sure she got her address right in the cab, whenever the two of them got this drunk it was customary for them to return to one another's apartments together. Carmen wasn't looking for anyone to take home tonight anyway, after today's case she longed for someone familiar, but there wasn't a chance in hell she was gonna call up Flack for a rendezvous.

_This was never the way I planned,  
Not my intention.  
I got so brave, drink in hand,  
Lost my discretion.  
It's not what I'm used to,_

_Just want to try you on._

The DJ was playing that song that was popular now by Katy Perry, the whole bar was going crazy for it. Carmen's hands were on Sam's hips as the other woman's body pressed up against her. She moved with Sam, swaying her hips as her lips brushed the brunette's slender throat. Sam arched into her in time to the music and Carmen suddenly needed more. Her hand slipped down Sam's thigh over the short black skirt, as she pressed her body against the length of Sam's. Her skin was flushed with need and heat as her fingers teased along the line of the skirt. Sam visibly shivered underneath her touch.

Carmen found herself turned on by Sam's reaction; it stunned her how badly she desired the other woman. She imagined running her hands all over the Sam's soft, silky skin, her lips caressing Sam's throat as she slid the skirt up over her toned thighs.

Just as soon as it had begun the fantasy was halted by the lights going up and the music cutting off. It was kicking out time. Carmen sighed, pulling away as Sam turned to face her. Their eyes met. Gold on green, and in them she saw a spark of something deeper and sexy.

"I'm coming home with you tonight." Sam stated, flicking open her purse as the two of them pushed through people to get to the exit.

It was their usual practice when the two of them had been drinking this hard. Carmen's apartment was the closest, so it made sense for the two of them to go there.

"Only if you can remember my address." Carmen returned as she stumbled in the doorway.

Sam's arm encircled her waist, pulling her against her willowy figure so she didn't fall.

Carmen's breath caught in her throat as she felt the swell of Sam's breasts pressing against hers through the thin material of their clothes.

"How else would you get home otherwise?" Sam reminded her quietly, their faces inches apart.

Colour flushed across Carmen's cheeks before she grinned at Sam, tapping the end of her nose with her finger tip. Sam wrinkled her nose, drawing her face away startled.

"Well it's a good thing I have you to take care of me." She smirked, sticking her hand out to hail a cab.

"What can I say? You're my girl." Sam replied before climbing into the cab after Carmen and reciting the other CSI's address.

* * *

Carmen's apartment always surprised Sam. The furniture was sophisticated but the apartment itself looked homely and cluttered, carving a different picture of Carmen at home than the way the CSI responded at work. In work she was organised and ordered down to the point of being compulsive. At home Sam could see the other woman tended to spread out and relax, a side that wasn't often shown at work.

The locks on the door had surprised Sam at first as well; there were two bolts in addition to the simple key lock that coveted the majority of doors on each floor. Until she'd learnt more about the other woman she thought it was paranoia, as it turned out Carmen had a thing or two to be paranoid about.

The condo itself was spacious and Sam had once been dubious of how Carmen could afford something of this stature with such expensive looking furniture. At first she thought Carmen was on the take and had confronted Flack with the idea. Flack had pretty much set Sam straight, Carmen's messy divorce had ended with a large pay out, one that he informed her was rightly deserved. Carmen had built her life back up with it and Sam found herself feeling more at home in Carmen's apartment than she did in her own.

Although part of that was to do with Mittens, the black and white kitten Carmen had rescued from a crime scene three months ago. Sam loved Mittens and of course Mittens adored Sam. Whenever she came through the door he rushed to greet her winding himself around Sam's legs and meowing until she picked him up and cradled him close to her chest.

The best part of it was Mittens hated men. Whenever Flack or Danny stepped foot in the apartment the cat hurtled towards the door, hissing and spitting at either of them. Danny had some rather large scratches running up his arm from Mittens' last attack and he forced Carmen to lock the cat away in her bedroom before he'd step inside.

Mittens was already curled up on the couch, on his favourite plush red cushion when the women managed to stumble through the door and into the large living room. They managed to make it to Carmen's bedroom without bumping into a single thing much to Sam's surprise.

Directly across from the door was Carmen's mahogany queen-sized bed. It was a four poster affair and the bedding was a soft cream colour that went well with the light coloured walls. The French windows overlooked the neatly made bed, and led out to a small balcony that overlooked the city. The two of them had sat out on it many a night contemplating life, love and the world.

"I think I have some pyjamas you left here somewhere." Carmen stated, as she bounded into the room and over to her matching mahogany chest of drawers, and rifled through it.

Sam had stayed over a lot in her first few months in New York, usually after a gruelling case, when the two of them needed a little girl talk and ice cream to make them forget.

Carmen was holding up a pair of classic Care Bears short pyjamas now, freshly laundered. She laid them out on the bed as she stepped towards Sam, the lamp light shining across as her skin giving her a warm beautiful glow.

Sam licked her lips as the other woman bent over to retrieve her own black pj bottoms from the floor of the room.

Carmen's dress rode up along her slender thighs revealing the hem of Carmen's lace black panties as they hugged her ass. All Sam could think about was running her hand along those smooth legs and over that firm ass. Carmen glanced over her shoulder and smiled at Sam before pouting playfully.

"Would you mind unzipping me?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

Those words were almost music to Sam's ears. Her hand settled on the other woman's waist, as the other woman held her long hair up out of the way revealing an expanse of her neck, shoulders and bare back. Sam's fingers gripped the zipper lightly before she tugged it down to the small of Carmen's back.

Carmen's skin smelt of jasmine and Christina Aguilera perfume. Sam was aching to kiss that delicious curve, where her shoulder and neck met. She did nothing, just like always, like every time the two of them changed together. Carmen turned to face her, clutching her dress to her chest, holding it in place.

Sam's eyes strayed downwards, growing wet as she noticed that the dress was barely covering the other woman's body, before she met Carmen's eyes startled.

There was desire in her eyes; she'd never seen that in Carmen. Her lips were parted as gold met green. There was another world in there; one that Sam had never realized had been there until now. She'd always had a thing for Carmen but it wasn't until now that she'd thought the feeling was reciprocated.

Sam didn't remember initiating the kiss but it was happening.

Carmen's lips were soft and tentative on hers. Sam's hand ran up to cup her cheek as her tongue gently probed Carmen's mouth. She was surprised when instead of resisting Carmen deepened the kiss between them; turning it into more by dropping her dress and pressing her all but naked body against Sam's.

Carmen's hands were pushing Sam's top up, until it was off and being thrown onto the carpet. They're hands were on each other smoothing over soft skin, exploring the other's nakedness with intrigue and desire. Sam's lips were on Carmen's throat as she reached around and unzipped her own skirt, leaving it amongst the puddle of clothing on the floor.

The feel of Carmen's skin on hers was like liquid fire, it was intoxicating and Sam felt like all of her senses were drowning. Her teeth grazed Carmen's throat as she gently guided her back towards the bed. She stood over the beautiful red head as she lay down on the cream sheets, her eyes shining, her pale skin flushed, and her lips parted. She was wonderfully naked, all but the pretty Couture French panties. Carmen's eyes were watching Sam's reaction as she ran her hands over own breasts, teasing the nipples into hard buds, before she let one hand stray further down and over herself, her fingers rubbing herself through the thin material of her panties.

Sam climbed onto the bed on all fours, her eyes never straying from Carmen's face as she grasped her wrists forcefully and pinned the red head to bed. The skin on skin contact was driving Sam crazy as Carmen arched underneath her, a moan escaping her lips. Sam's lips were by Carmen's ear as she rubbed herself against the other woman.

"I'd rather be touching you there." Sam murmured, before licking a pathway down the curve of Carmen's neck to her collar bone.

Before she knew it Carmen had managed to turn the tables and Sam was lying flat on her back with Carmen's hair falling over her face as their lips met. Sam's hands were in Carmen's hair drawing her closer as Carmen's tongue was exploring Sam's mouth and her hands slid down Sam's body. Her fingers hesitated when she reached the hem of Sam's panties.

Carmen drew away from Sam's face, a small smile crossing her lips as she ran her fingers along the inside of Sam's thigh. Sam shuddered underneath her, as Carmen began to trace slow lazy circles over Sam's soaking panties. Sam whimpered as Carmen's fingers traced the outline of her clit through her underwear.

Carmen watched Sam's face intently, enjoying the sensation she knew she was creating in the other woman. Sam was panting now, as Carmen's tongue flicked out over her nipple, her fingers pushing Sam's thong aside with ease. Heat was coursing through Carmen's body as her mouth enclosed over Sam's nipple and she began to suck at the same time as her fingers slid inside Sam effortlessly.

Sam's body bucked against hers as Carmen's thumb gently caressed Sam's glistening clit. Sam's noises were becoming louder now and more pronounced as Carmen moved at a steady rhythm, curling her fingers slightly so she was hitting that sweet spot over and over again. Her lips were on Sam's again as the brunette rode her fingers eagerly. Carmen gasped out loud as Sam bit down hard on her lip, causing her to shiver in anticipation; she tipped her head back, exposing her neck to the writhing woman underneath her.

Sam's noises were practically pornographic and much more vivid than Carmen had ever fantasized. She was close now, she could hear it in Sam's screams, and in the way her nails grazed Carmen's shoulder. Carmen enjoyed the pain, along with watching Sam's movements become more frenzied.

"Carmen, you're going to make me come." Sam panted, her eyes closed tightly as she gripped the other woman.

"That's the point Sammy." Carmen responded, capturing Sam's lips with hers before moving faster inside the other woman's body.

Carmen could feel Sam's muscles beginning to contract around her fingers. Sam bit down suddenly on Carmen's shoulder, stifling the noise she began to make, her body was jerking as her nails raked across Carmen's back. Carmen moaned at the sensation as Sam's orgasm rolled over her body, leaving the brunette quivering underneath Carmen, her eyes wide and shocked.

Carmen bent her head and kissed Sam, slow and tender before withdrawing her fingers gently. Sam was simply lying there trying to catch her breath. Carmen caught a glimpse of something in her face and for a second she saw fear. Fear of what she didn't know but it was there. Sam rolled onto her side, her face tilted away from her as she curled up into a tiny ball.

Carmen wrapped her arms around her best friend's trembling frame and snuggled up around her body, pulling the sheets over the two of them. Sam seemed to fit, like a missing piece of her body and soul.

"I love you Sammy." she whispered as she buried her face in the other woman's hair, inhaling her perfume.

Sam's body relaxed against hers. Carmen felt Sam's tiny hand enclose on hers and pull it towards her heart. She could feel it beating underneath her fingertips and she sighed contently, placing a single kiss on Sam's bare shoulder before closing her eyes and drifting off into a deep and happy sleep.

* * *

_**I didn't expect a big audience but I am grateful to those of you who reviewed, so kisses to you all and thanks!**_

_BEG: This is way a product of my girl crush on the two of them. It's just got huge with all the little storylines I have in my head for it. Flack way lusts for that kinda action._

_Hope: Thanks for reviewing! Flack plays a huge supportive role in this, and I was a little unsure at first about stepping out into this territory._

_Princess: your wish is my command, here's more for you. Thank you for reviewing!_


	3. Chapter 3: The Morning After

Chapter Three

_Some say love is not for sinners_

_I believe that isn't true_

_'Cause when I was finished sinning_

_Love came down and showed me you_

_What are you doing to me?_

_I'm so into you_

_And the hardest part is knowing_

_That I'll never follow through_

_You're slowly killing me_

_And I wish it wasn't true_

_Cause I'm so into you_

_Hedley – Trip_

It was the meowing that woke Samantha up, that and the sound of claws scratching at the door. Her head was banging and her mouth felt like she'd been chewing cotton, there was the faint taste of blackberry smeared across her lips. The meowing continued now and the scratching more frantic. Sam coughed to clear her throat, knowing that a rather large amount of alcohol was responsible for her current predicament, as it always was when she stayed at Carmen's.

Her eyes flickered open, blurry at first as something was tickled her face. She opened her eyes to find her vision filled by a single peaceful face. Sam drew back, a little alarmed before taking in the sight before her.

Carmen was lying on her stomach; her arm was thrown across Sam's waist protectively over the duvet, clutching her to her body. Her face was tilted towards Sam, a ghost of a smile across her lips as she breathed deeply in and out. She was unconscious alright. When Carmen drank too much the only thing that would be able wake her was the sound of her cell.

It took Sam a second to realize what was actually wrong with this picture; they both appeared to be naked. Sam grasped the covers before peeking underneath and quickly covering the two of them. Oh Lord they were only wearing panties. Sam moved the covers again to take another look, her eyes appreciative as they ran over Carmen's semi naked form. Before she realized what she was doing Sam has reached out, her finger were trailing across the red head's stomach and down her abdomen lightly.

Sam shivered remembering the feel of Carmen's hot skin, slick with sweat as her body rubbed up against Sam, her fingers moving deftly inside her as her tongue traced the outline of Sam's nipple. She remembered the intensity of her orgasm at the other woman's hands, she thought she was falling as Carmen watched her come and she realized she was, she was falling in love with Carmen.

She remembered everything from last night, every stroke, caress and whisper. Those words, the ones that had come from Carmen after their love making as she kissed Sam had touched a place in her heart she hadn't known existed. She knew she had a thing for Carmen, but love, well that hadn't been in the equation until now. And Sam knew things had changed the moment those words had been uttered.

Sam was tracing the thin band of Carmen's panties now, last night Sam had been satisfied in ways she had barely imagined. This morning she was determined to return the favour and what better way to do it than giving Carmen the wake up call she deserved.

Sam shifted so her body was touching Carmen's; her fingertips traced the delicate curves of the other woman's body, down her side and lower. Her lips brushed Carmen's exposed throat as Sam's hand caressed her buttocks.

A low moan escaped Carmen's lips as she stirred under Sam's attention. Sam smiled to herself before her tongue traced circles across Carmen's collarbone…

A distinct shrill sound cut through the air, it was low enough not to wake the deeply slumbering Carmen but it alerted Sam to a bigger problem.

A callout.

She flopped onto her back, her body aching with frustration as she slipped out from under the covers, careful not to wake Carmen, who was mumbling incoherently in her sleep.

There was a stash of clothes she kept in Carmen's dresser for similar occasions, Sam pulled out the drawer, changing quickly before opening the door to the bedroom to let Mittens in.

He meowed his thanks before jumping onto the bed and padding his paws on the sheets to make himself comfortable before promptly curling up against Carmen's stomach.

Sam smiled to herself before she retreated to the bed; she leant over the sleeping woman, before brushing Carmen's auburn hair away from her face and pressing a kiss to her forehead gently. Carmen wrinkled her nose before snuggling deeper into the plush pillow.

Sam felt herself smiling before she withdrew from the room and called back dispatch.

* * *

Work was a chore. Carmen decided as she strolled inside the reception area of the Crime Lab, cradling a cup of take out coffee in her hands like it was precious. She was dressed in long black trousers that suited her figure and a plain curve hugging blouse. Her auburn hair was pulled back into a tight pony tail, allowing only tiny wisps to escape the hair tie. The sunglasses were shielding her red rimmed, blurry eyes fro any direct sun light. She was pretty sure the intense groggy feeling was more to do with the hang over and lack of caffeine than being in work.

She was ignoring the memories that plagued her from last night. Sam's lips on hers, the taste of cherry in her mouth, their bodies mingled together as the other woman writhed and moaned her name. Carmen shivered as she stood alone in the elevator feeling a hot flush rush through her. Fuck, now was not the time to be thinking of Sam naked, or the practically pornographic noises that woman could make.

The situation was awkward in itself. She had no idea what the hell to say to Sam when she saw her. Thanks for letting me get you off last night? Carmen cringed, that was way too harsh. She was hoping, no praying that Sam may not remember any of it, to save the humiliation of having that conversation. Yet she knew there was a very slim chance of that, since she'd woken up to fresh croissants and Mitten's full bowl of cat food. Women were way too thoughtful, she summarised before stepping off the elevator.

The lab as usual was chaotic and Carmen was very aware of the fact she had files that needed to be written up from yesterday's case load, because she'd been in rush last night. She managed to get into her office relatively unscathed before dropping into her seat and letting out a deep sigh. Her head was pounding and her eyes were raw and itchy. She slipped the sunglasses into her purse after setting down the travel coffee and pulled a file onto the desk in front of her.

Instead of focusing on the case, her thoughts were slipping into last nights illicit activities; she leaned back on her chair and rubbed the spot between her eyes at the bridge of her nose. There was a lot of tension residing there right now. Add to that the fact she was still horny as hell and had probably just committed best friend suicide…

"You ok? You're looking stressed."

Carmen jumped startled out of her thoughts by the tiny brunette standing in the doorway. A red flush spread Carmen's cheeks, feeling as if she'd been caught out. She lowered her gaze to the file on her desk trying to look busy.

"You know how it is, cases, cases, cases, on top of the pounding drums that are beating in my head." Carmen muttered, clasping her head in her hands.

Carmen glanced up as she heard the door click shut, watching reproachfully as Sam slipped into the seat across from her.

"Look we need to talk, about last night…" Sam started

"Sam really there's nothing to talk about." Carmen interrupted, leaning forward on her desk. "We were both drunk and horny so we had a one night stand, it was fun. I know you thought so too."

Carmen gave the other woman a knowing grin which unfortunately wasn't returned.

"You said you love me." Carmen froze.

She'd only just remembered that small detail two minutes ago herself and was hoping Sam had not.

"I was drunk and I know that's not what you want. I'm not gay." Carmen shrugged signalling the end of the conversation.

"Judging by what you can do, you could fooled me. You knew exactly what you were doing." Sam retorted.

Carmen choked on her coffee as she took a sip; Sam merely watched her one eye brow raised, waiting for a reply.

"Just because I've experimented a few times does not make me gay." Carmen shot back.

"You either are, or you aren't. You fuck a member of the same sex, usually means you are." Sam tilted her head with a hard smile.

"It wasn't exactly fucking…I was horny and you were very horny. You didn't protest at any point. It was a mutual on night stand. And to be honest you got the better half of the deal." Carmen pointed out.

"I'll just have to make it up to you sometime." Sam smirked.

"I don't think so, that was a one time event." Carmen returned shaking her head.

"You can't deal me that crap, it's that easy for you to just walk away?" Sam replied, shaking her head, her expression pained.

"I still want to be friends. I just don't want to be anything more than that. Sex is just sex, and that's what it was, very hot sex…Why are you trying to hold on to this?" Carmen exclaimed, leaning back in her chair.

"Because you told me you loved me. I saw it in your eyes." Sam argued.

"What you saw was pure unadulterated lust, and I love everyone when I'm drunk. Remember the time I said it to the cabbie…"

"You know, you're really cold, Carmen. That's pretty mean." Sam said sharply, exhaling deeply.

"I have to be Sam; otherwise we'd be pulling each other into the janitor's closet every time we need a fuck." Carmen reasoned

"Why? I thought you have Flack for that." Sam snapped.

Carmen closed her eyes for a second, before rubbing her hands across her face.

"Flack and me are just friends, just like you and me."

"So you wouldn't mind then if I was the one pulling him into a janitor's closet?" Sam asked.

Carmen's teeth were hurting from clenching her jaw so hard.

"It would be none of my business. Besides you forgot to admit in any previous conversation we had that you were gay. I thought you would have told your best friend." Carmen smirked.

"I'm not entirely gay. On occasion I will try men too." Sam shrugged.

Carmen stared at her for a second before blinking.

"That mean I'm gonna pull open a closet door ad find you and Flack in there?" she questioned, forcing all thoughts of threesomes out of her head.

"I'd have to ask him if he's up to it first."

A taunt smile crossed Carmen's features as she toyed with her charm bracelet thoughtfully.

"It wouldn't make a blind bit of difference whether I loved you or not, they'd always be someone else Sam. There'd always be another Flack or whoever."

"Okay...if that's how you feel I'll just go downstairs right now and offer myself up as the sacrificial lamb and see what he says."

"Yea." Carmen snorted. "I'm sure it would be an absolute chore for you to fuck Flack. In fact if your hell bent on it…" Carmen routed through her hand bag for a second before pulling out a single foil wrapped condom, placing it on the desk and using her fingertips to push it towards Sam. "By all means practice safe sex."

Carmen was calling Sam's bluff, they both knew it, the other women met Carmen's gaze head on before scooping the condom off of the desk and rising to her feet, smiling brightly.

"I'll do that thanks."

With that she was off and out the door, pacing through the lab. Carmen's eyes lingered her ass before she caught herself and groaned, before her head sunk on to her desk top.

Great, now all she needed was to find Sam and Flack getting busy in the janitor's closet, to make her day absolutely perfect.

* * *

_**A big thankies to all the people that reviewed! Carmen's going to get a big shock in the next chapter, (it's not Flack and Sam in the closet.) Special thanks to BEG75 for helping me with the Carmen/Sam convo.**_

_Hope: lol it wasn't as hot and steamy as I planned but the sex scene was really hard to write. I'm gad you like it, and I'm glad their pasts make it more believable that the chars are the way they are today in this story. Sam and Carm are easy to write together but creating that extra little chem is hard!_

_BEG: lol your attempt at review writing is very much appreciated Colin but we can't rate reviews X. lol I have to deal with the cold shower now instead of the bf. I'm glad I did you proud. Lol Well you know about the little surprise I have in store in the next chap._

_Lapland: I like some slash, but you rarely see girl on girl slash. Lol I am with you on the see where it goes thing, I am being consistently surprised by it. You are not the only one that needs cold showers. And the smut will probably get worse._

_Sparky: I know it's not your usual read, so I am glad that I hooked you a little. Thanks for the review._

_Princess: lol I surprised myself with this, I read it back and I was like wow! But I'm glad you like it! It's been hard to write._


	4. Chapter 4: Who's That Girl

Chapter Four

_Who's that girl?  
Where's she from?  
No she can't be the one,  
That you want,  
That has stolen my world,  
It's not real, it's not right,  
It's my day, it's my night,  
By the way,  
Who's that girl, living my life?_

_Hillary Duff - Who's That Girl?_

It was Day Two of the awkward morning after and the only thing that had changed was the fact that Sam was flat out ignoring Carmen. Not that she didn't deserve it, Carmen was kicking herself for not being tactile, especially the hangover she had been sporting had made her blunter than usual. The fact was she didn't want a relationship...

Yet she couldn't stop thinking about Sam, the sex was red hot and off the hook but that wasn't the forefront of her mind anymore. Instead it was the aftermath, when the two of them were cuddled up in bed, the sense of contentment that had filled Carmen had been overwhelming. It was the first time that anything like that had felt right in a long time.

The truth was she was frightened. She'd never thought of herself as gay, her interest in women was mostly always friendship. She had no problems a with a night here or there, but she didn't want the reputation that came along with being gay.

If the NYPD go hold of it her life would change, she'd be subject to immense teasing, their attitudes towards her would change, and she'd go from being a bad ass, one of the boys to the butch female, and she wasn't butch she just wasn't as feminine as most women.

That she thought was a scary prospect, she'd spent years building up a reputation and having it dashed so quickly would devastate her. So at the current moment she had resolved herself into doing nothing, because right now she couldn't figure out what she wanted.

Was it right to throw off the possibility to be emotionally happy because she didn't want to deal with the rumors?

She'd been out the game so long she was worried she wasn't sure how to even be in a relationship anymore and that frightened her somewhat. She resigned herself to being alone along time ago. She just wasn't someone who meshed with other people, emotionally she was distant. The feelings always kept themselves locked up until the situation resolved itself.

Carmen used to like that, it made her invulnerable no one could touch her and she enjoyed that but now it was a barrier, a stopping point when it actually came to being happy and she didn't know how to get past that road block. Especially since it was a product of her own neurosis.

So it was actually her own fault that her life sucked.

Carmen pottered about the Trace Lab, alternating between the Mass Spec and the microscope, this was the problem with working two cases a once, the two sets of work keep her on her toes and her mind fresh but it distracted her from trying to process her own emotional instability.

Carmen glanced up Sam was hovering in the doorway of the Ballistic Lab. The expression on her face was one of sadness as she put the revolver back together after separating it into small pieces. Carmen had done that. She'd reached inside Sam's heart and ripped the happiness right out of it.

She knew she had to fix it, it wasn't fair for her to leave it hanging like this. She cared for Sam deeply, she simply didn't know if she could commit.

Maybe it was time to talk, she summarized. Maybe it was time to jump in and see that happened.

She peeled off the latex gloves and put them into the waste disposal bin. She shrugged the lab coat from her shoulders and hung it up on the peg by the door before glancing up again at the doorway to Ballistics.

Sam was gone.

Carmen frowned, yanking the door to the Trace Lab open and peering in both directions. Sam was walking away, her head buried in a folder as she made her way towards the offices.

Good, Carmen thought. Maybe the two of them would get some privacy.

Carmen followed Sam, taking long powerful strides in attempt to catch up with her. Carmen reached the doorway of her office as Sam got to her desk. There was another woman in Sam's chair, one Carmen recognized. She wondered why she was here to see Sam.

The only reason she'd be here was in she was in trouble. Maybe it was time to get Flack. Carmen had been on the receiving end of that woman before and ended up being bottled across the shoulder trying to split up a fight between her and some thug she'd been screwing. The scar was still there, the only reason she hadn't pressed charges was because Flack had basically dragged her junkie ass into rehab.

Seeing Flack's sister in Sam's office infuriated the hell out of her. Seeing her standing up and greeting her Sammie with a tongue tangling kiss...

That pissed her off.

Carmen wanted to break something, she seriously considered dragging Junkie Sam out of the office by her hair and bitch slapping her.

Sammie drew away, sliding the file onto he edge of her desk before rising her eyes and meeting Carmen's gaze. There was a flash of something in her eyes and then it was gone.

Carmen said nothing, she simply turned her back and walked away.


End file.
